


Pillow Talk

by TheGreatWave74



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWave74/pseuds/TheGreatWave74
Summary: Hinoka can’t understand why Camilla loves her, of all people.
Relationships: Camilla & Hinoka (Fire Emblem), Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 32





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest here, but this was a particularly difficult story to write about. As much as this pairing is absolutely cute and fluffy and deserves to be made canon, I'm not quite sure how this story turned out. I like to think that I did a good job, but I'm just not sure.
> 
> In any case, please enjoy this story!

* * *

Confident. Courageous. Unwavering.

Princess Hinoka considered herself all of these things and more, and the reputation she had garnered among her troops for her iron will was well-earned. She dealt with nearly everything in the same serious manner, no matter how small or insignificant it might be. Hinoka was a warrior, first and foremost, and for the rest of her days, that is what she would be.

So… why is it that she always felt so insecure and bashful around Camilla? And more importantly… what on Earth did someone as beautiful as Camilla ever see in someone like her?

The lilac-haired woman always stoked these intense feelings of anxiety and nervousness in Hinoka that made it all but impossible for the Hoshidan princess to maintain her normally stalwart concentration. The slightest whisper was enough to reduce her to a stuttering, blushing mess, which only made Hinoka all the more squeamish whenever Camilla began relentlessly flirting with her. And of course, Camilla thoroughly enjoyed messing with her. After all, teasing was just one of the many ways in which she showed her affection to those she cared about, and that included the tomboy, whose entire face would descend into a crimson red that rivaled that of her own hair. 

In all honesty, though, Hinoka didn’t understand why the Nohrian princess loved her. She always felt so… inadequate compared to her. She was far more attractive, outgoing, and desirable then she would ever be.

That wasn’t to say that Hinoka didn’t love her, far from it in fact. Their mutual confession and subsequent first kiss had been among the happiest moments of her life, second only to the day Corrin had come back into Hoshido. But despite this, a tiny part of her couldn’t help but think that Camilla deserved someone else.

And that deep-rooted feeling of insecurity always seemed to make itself known whenever they spent time with each other, especially now, when they were about to sleep together.

Following a long, hard day spent fighting, it was finally just the two of them all alone in Camilla’s room, with nobody else to bother them for the night. Hinoka was already sitting down on her lover’s bed, wearing a red and white sports bra and boyshort panties as she nervously fiddled about with her fingers, while her partner was busy changing behind her. Despite being in an intimate relationship, Hinoka felt too embarrassed to dare sneak a glance backwards. She didn’t think her poor heart could take it, no matter how many times she saw Camilla’s bare flesh being freely exposed.

Of course, Camilla had made it clear many times before that she didn’t mind if she stared, but nonetheless, the flirtatious princess chose to respect her decision.

That didn't mean she wouldn't stop teasing her, though. "Ahh~ It feels so good to be free of that armor!" Camilla gave out a pleasure-filled moan.

"I'll bet it does." Hinoka managed to respond, still keeping her gaze focused on her hands. "Honestly, I'm still surprised you can wear that all day. It looks kinda heavy."

"Well, it's actually much lighter than it looks, dear. It wouldn't do well for me to weigh down my precious wyvern in battle when she goes to fly. You of all people should know that."

A faint, somewhat strained chuckle fled her lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

She did her best to sound somewhat upbeat, but her acting skills weren't enough to completely conceal her innermost thoughts. They kept whispering into her ears about how little she deserved to be with Camilla, and Hinoka found that she couldn't bring herself to ignore those nagging voices. She felt as if they held a small, painful grain of truth. Perhaps they were really just lies, but they left her feeling quite insignificant either way.

Subconsciously, her hands started to clench tighter, with her shortened nails digging into the fabric of the mattress. 

What right did she have to be with someone like Camilla?

She'd probably be better off with someone more deserving than her constant affections.

"Darling… is something the matter?"

“Huh? Oh, no, nothing’s wro--Gah!” 

Hinoka didn't even notice Camilla climbing onto her bed, much less the noises made by her bed springs. It was only when a soft, warm hand gently clasped her own that she finally registered her close presence, and at last turned around.

Immediately, she was greeted by deep, amber eyes that shined brighter than the sun itself, along with sultry lips curled into a faithful smile. Camilla's face was just inches away from her own, and already, Hinoka's cheeks were ablaze with a fiery heat. Her gaze then shifted downwards, and her vibrant blushing became even more pronounced as she took in Camilla's magnificently voluptuous body, which was contained only by a strapless, purple corset and panties that hugged her curvy figure. Hinoka took in every little motion of her body, from the way her breasts slightly swayed in mid-air to the slightest twitch of her long, silky smooth legs. There wasn't a single part of her that could ever be considered unappealing.

If Camilla was trying to render Hinoka speechless, then her plan certainly succeeded, as Hinoka was so enraptured with her stunning appearance that she completely forgot about her own insecurities. At least for a moment.

"Fuhu… Enjoying the view?" Camilla took immediate notice of her lover's stares, and sought to further tease the tomboy by giving her a pose, tucking both arms behind her head and stretching her torso up towards the ceiling. “It’s fine if you want to keep staring. I don’t mind at all.”

“I-I… u-um…!” Hinoka's hand went to bashfully cover her now gaping mouth as she looked away, too flustered to return eye contact. Camilla playfully giggled when she did. She loved teasing Hinoka whenever the opportunity arose.

“How adorable.” The lilac-haired seductress drew closer, sitting herself down right next to Hinoka’s left. She gingerly intertwined her fingers with Hinoka’s own, giving her a patient smile. “I must say, you look quite enchanting yourself. Those colors really suit you.”

The tomboy quickly glanced to her side before looking in the opposite direction once more. No matter how many times Camilla flirted with her, the tomboy’s embarrassment always persisted. It was just one of those things that would never change over time. 

"T-Thanks. Y-You look, er… beautiful as always, Camilla." She said through muffled lips.

"Oh, you flatter me, dear!" Camilla cooed, breaking out of her pose. She gently sat herself down right next to the tomboy. “It makes me so happy to hear that! Especially from you.”

Hinoka's hand finally fell from her mouth, falling lifelessly to the mattress below. “Really? W-Well, I’m… glad to hear that.” She tried to act as if Camilla’s compliment had felt nice, which it did, but… it was more bitter-sweet to Hinoka than anything else.

With her initial startled reaction now long gone, there was nothing left to stop her self-doubt from coming back in droves. Hinoka tried to shake these unwanted feelings from her head. She didn't want them to get in the way of spending time with Camilla, but it was no use. With every glance, Hinoka felt more and more undeserving of the princess's love. 

Camilla was so much better than her, in every conceivable way.

At fighting.

At sewing.

At caring.

No matter how much effort she put in, it was never enough to surpass the Nohrian noble. It made her feel so defeated, so… worthless.

That was all the demons in her mind kept whispering.

And they would've continued to spill their lies had Hinoka not felt a pair of long, delicate fingers being placed underneath her chin. She stiffened at first, but allowed them to take root, and Hinoka found her vision being directed away from the floor, with her gaze soon meeting that of Camilla's. Hinoka's eyes widened considerably when she saw Camilla giving her an incredibly worried look, one that still managed to retain her regal grace.

“Hinoka…" She quietly spoke, her eyes laden with concern, "are you certain that nothing is wrong?”

"Huh? O-Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." Hinoka's excuse didn't sound the slightest bit convincing, even to herself, and Camilla knew she was fibbing.

"…Hinoka, there's no need to try hiding it. I can tell that something is upsetting you. And I know that it’s been going on for some time, now."

The redhead continued to avert her eyes. "…What makes you say that?"

“Well, for one, you haven’t been looking me straight in the eyes. Normally, it’s just because you feel embarrassed, but recently, whenever you and I are together, you start to act… distant. I would be lying if I said that it didn’t make me feel the slightest bit unnerved.”

“…”

“And second of all, there’s the fact that you’re being unusually defensive. I’ve known you long enough to know that you’re a bit stubborn sometimes, but this feels like something different. Almost as if you're forcing yourself to be that way.”

"…"

"Darling, please. It pains me to see you act so despondent. This behavior just isn't you."

“…I-It's… It's nothing, really.” She meekly whispered.

Camilla responded by edging closer to Hinoka, pressing her right side up against her. "I don't believe that for a single second. And I don't think you do, either."

A moment of silence passed as the tomboy considered her options. "…You won't think less of me if I tell you, right?"

"Of course not." She gently reassured, leaning in even closer so she could delicately cup her cheeks. "I would never think less of my darling princess."

Hinoka found her gaze being directed straight into Camilla’s amber eyes. Those same, love-filled eyes that wished only to care for her, and she let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't bear the thought of lying any further to her beloved, especially since she was going so far out of her way to help her.

“…Please, don't take this the wrong way, but…" Hinoka shamefully glanced down at her sides, her grip on Camilla's hand tightening ever so slightly. "I've… been thinking a lot, lately, as much as I don't want to, but…" She paused for a moment, feeling her breath start to catch in her throat. "…I don’t… I don't think that… I deserve to be your lover."

"…Hinoka!" When she said that, Camilla's eyes went wide, and they immediately began to fill with what could only be described as a mixture of sadness and pity. She seemed hurt by Hinoka's words, and the tomboy could tell that she wasn't feigning offence this time. "You… Are you saying that you've fallen out of love with me…?!"

"N-No! Not at all!" She swiftly declared, shaking her head. "I-I love you. I really do, but… I feel like… l-like I don't deserve to love someone as wonderful as you."

"…What are you talking about? Of course you deserve this!" Camilla's hand left the redhead's cheek, though she still maintained a firm grip on her other hand. "Hinoka, how long have you been feeling this way?"

"…A few days since we started dating." She answers.

"That long?" Camilla appears speechless for a moment. "Why didn't you say something sooner? You know that I would be more than willing to hear you out."

"Because… I didn't want you to worry about me." She reluctantly admitted. "And… I was afraid of what you would think if I said that. I mean…" 

Hinoka took in a deep, calming breath. It only worked somewhat. "You're so much better than me in every way. And I'm not trying to exaggerate or anything. You're absolutely beautiful, more than anyone else in the world, and if you ever wanted it, you could have any sort of partner you want. You're stronger than me on my best days, even after I've trained for hours at a time. And the way you treat everyone? Gods, there's nobody sweeter than you! I've seen you tucking in both our younger siblings before going to bed, even Corrin! And she's all grown up! And that's not taking into account anyone else in the whole army!"

Hinoka paused for a moment as she tried organizing her disjointed thoughts.

"You're everything I've spent my whole life trying to be, and more! And I just… whenever we're together, I feel so… so… worthless, compared to you." Her shoulders pathetically slumped to the ground.

Camilla remained silent as she listened intently to Hinoka, her brows furrowed together in deep contemplation and concern.

"No matter how hard I try, it's just… never good enough. I'll never be as attractive, or strong, or kind as you. I know that I shouldn't think that way, but… part of me can't help it. My head keeps telling me over and over again that I'll never be good enough. That everything I've done was all for nothing. Not just for my family, or my closest friends… but for you. And… I can't help but feel like… like… you deserve someone better than me…"

She tried to fight against the well of tears building in her eyes, but it was all for not as a few stray drops fell to the ground. She felt her voice begin to tremble. "I don't… I don't deserve to be your--Mmmmmph?!!"

Hinoka's self-deprecation came to a complete halt when a pair of tender lips unexpectedly pressed against her own. All at once, her ability to speak was cut off, with only the faintest of embarrassed warbles escaping her throat as Camilla proceeded to passionately kiss her. The sultry princess's lips were filled to the brim with a kindness she was sorely lacking at this moment. Her arms went to pull the tomboy in closer, wrapping around her slender torso before resting around her bare midsection. Hinoka was too stunned to pull away or even move her arms about. Her heart was beating around a million miles an hour with every second they continued to kiss, and the pounding in her chest echoed loudly in her ears. Camila felt so warm and inviting, and all she could bring herself to do in this moment was allow the Nohrian to resume with her intimate affections.

Eventually, Camilla at last pulled away after what felt like an eternity. Hinoka could still feel the soft, moist sensation of her lips on her own, and she stared back at the lilac-haired beauty with an awestruck look plastered across her face.

"Don't you _dare_ call yourself worthless, Hinoka." Camilla states in a firm, yet soft tone. "I won't tolerate you thinking so less of yourself. Somebody as gorgeous as you doesn't deserve such a fate."

"G-Gorgeous?" She stuttered, barely being able to form the words needed to speak. "But… I'm nothing compared to you…"

"No. That is simply not true." Camilla shook her head. "Hinoka… you are everything to me, and so, so much more."

“I… I am?”

In place of a reply, Camilla made a point of planting another soft kiss on her lips. This one was more brief than the last, but it felt electrifying all the same. “For what it's worth, though, you are right. I most certainly could have anyone else in my bed. As a matter of fact, I've already had countless suitors attempt to woo me, though I'm sure you know that already. They all came from the richest, most prominent families in Nohr, and every day, they would each try again and again to win me over with gifts of gold and flattery. But do you know why I turned all of them down without a second glance? And… do you know why it is that I love you?"

“I-I… I'm… not sure." She felt guilty, saying something like that. It made it sound like she never truly cared for Camilla at all.

But Camilla wasn't offended in the slightest. She just kept lovingly gazing back at her, both eyes filled to the brim with overwhelming compassion. "It's because, Hinoka… you have the purest, kindest, most gentle heart I have ever seen in a human being. In fact, If I am being honest… sometimes, even I grow envious of your compassion for others."

"H-Huh?! Wait, what?!" She shouted in surprise. "You're… jealous? Of me?" To Hinoka, this was a bombshell revelation. Someone like Camilla… being envious of her? Was such a thing even possible?

"But of course!" She says with practically no shame at all. "You've spent your whole life training and fighting, after all. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that taking up arms at such a young age would leave anyone… changed. But not in your case. All I see within you is nothing but purity. Kindness. Things that all of my suitors lacked, but that is not all I see. There is also courage. Bravery. Honesty... and so many other wonderful things that make me fall for you even harder than I already have.”

“R-Really?”

“Indeed. And also…” She drew ever so closer to Hinoka, “…girls like you are exactly my type."

"T-Type?” Hinoka stammered. “W-What… do you mean?"

Camilla giggled at the cute, blushing expression she was making. "I mean that I simply adore girls like you. There are so many good points about you, Hinoka, and I am absolutely enamored with each and every little detail. For instance…"

To the tomboy’s confusion, Camilla stood up from her bed, unwrapping her forelimbs around Hinoka's back, and knelt down in front of her, a gentle smile spread across her lips. She reached out with both her hands, tenderly grabbing hold of the Hoshidan princess's left leg. The redhead stiffened for a moment, only to relax after a quick second passed by.

"…I love these smooth, slender legs that have trained tirelessly in service of others." 

A tiny squeak escaped Hinoka as she felt her soft hands start to lovingly caress her own skin, to which Camilla then began fervently trailing playful kisses up her thigh. Each press of her lips burned with a scorching heat, like a raging inferno, and yet they weren't the slightest bit painful. Quite the opposite, actually, as Hinoka unwittingly found herself wanting more of her soft touch.

Camilla's affections quickly scaled up her body, and her hands soon found themselves splayed across Hinoka's midriff, grasping at her oh-so-vulnerable sides.

"I love this toned, very defined figure you gained from training to save Corrin."

More kisses assaulted her well-trained stomach, with Hinoka giving out a soft, pleasurable moan as her delicate, silky smooth fingers glided across her exposed abdomen. Camilla hummed in amusement at her beloved's adorable whines, taking the opportunity to lean in closer.

After a moment's notice, her hands left Hinoka’s midsection in favor of latching onto her arms, which she immediately continued to shower with a flurry of swift, unrelenting pecks.

"I love these strong, caring arms that are always striving to fight for peace."

Hinoka felt her blush increasing tenfold as her forelimbs succumbed to the lilac beauty’s constant, unwavering devotion to making her feel better. She honestly started to wonder if there would be burn marks left on her skin by the time Camilla finished with her. 

Not that she would have minded.

In the midst of her pondering, she suddenly cried out in surprise when Camilla's head pressed up against her less-voluminous chest. Her shyness skyrocketed even further when she started tenderly kissing the top of her sternum.

"I love this compassionate heart filled with nothing but kindness towards everyone."

Camilla’s face was mere inches away from her own, resting just underneath Hinoka's chin. The flustered princess could feel her warm breath pelt her pale skin, and even such a simple act was enough to make her feel more bashful than ever before. She watched as her lover playfully nipped at the crook of her neck, trailing even more kisses up her body, and she certainly didn’t miss how Camilla suddenly stopped intimate affections, staring up at the shy girl on her bed.

"But do you know what I love about you most of all?” Camilla cupped the whole of her face with both her palms. The radiant smile she was giving felt absolutely blinding.

"W-What is it?" Hinoka shuddered with total nervousness as the seductress hovered closer, her head stopping just millimeters away from her own. Deep brown met bright amber, and the redhead found she was powerless to tear her eyes away from the Nohrian princess, who removed her hands from her crimson cheeks in favor of wrapping both arms around the tomboy once more. 

And there, in the arms of the most gorgeous woman on the planet, Hinoka felt her breathing hitch in her throat as Camilla whispered to her with complete sincerity…

"The thing that I love most of all… is seeing you smile that bright smile whenever we're together." Camilla then boldly closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to Hinoka's own in a showcasing of her truest feelings. 

A guttural squeal escaped Hinoka, not just from the heart-stopping sensation of being kissed, but also because Camilla had purposefully toppled her flat onto her back, leaving no chance for the tomboy to escape the embrace. Her long, purple tresses cascaded down her shoulders like an ethereal waterfall, blocking what little light was being emitted from the nearby candles.

Gods, did she feel so unbelievably soft, Hinoka thought to herself, although such a thing was to be expected for someone who was all curves. Camilla's entire being had been lovingly draped over her own, and she felt any and all traces of her self-doubt melt away in the comfort of her strong arms. Even now, though, a small part of her wanted to protest. To say that she didn't deserve such compassion. But the sheer joy that came from the pure, raw delight that currently consumed her was far greater than those thoughts, and instead of breaking off their kiss, she loosely wrapped her own arms around her waist, finally giving in to the irresistible warmth. She was happy like this, and Hinoka wished it could last forever.

Sadly, they had to part for air eventually; they were only human, after all. Despite the unwanted set back, however, both royals maintained their hold on one another. 

Hinoka stared back at her fiancé, eyes wide with a mixture of joy and disbelief, but the sparkle in her eyes was readily apparent. The same could also be said of Camilla, who now sported a bright, rosy hue on her cheeks that made her appear absolutely beautiful while also maintaining her mature charm.

"C-Camilla…" Hinoka quietly uttered, feeling all sorts of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, both from their kiss and the fact that there was a gorgeous, half-naked woman lying on top of her.

Camilla mirthfully chuckled. "There is no reason why you should listen to those voices in your head, darling. Despite what they say, there is not a single thing about you that is undesirable. All I see in front of me right now… is the most gorgeous, splendid, wonderful woman in the world. And no matter what anyone else says, my heart belongs to you. So… tell me, my darling Hinoka… do you feel the same about me, as I do for you?"

"I… I-I…"

Hinoka tried to answer, but the words were stuck in her throat, not because of nervousness or uncertainty, but because there was no way to describe the tight, all-encompassing feeling in her core. 

Camilla had spoken the words she so desperately wished to hear. She had taken away all the insecurities that haunted her for so long in one fell stroke. Hinoka felt so free, so… happy, to be called such kind things by the woman of her dreams. 

She tried so hard to keep her emotions in check, but it was no use. The tears were already streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks as she continued staring up at Camilla, who at first seemed taken aback by her crying, only to swiftly realize the reason behind her soft breakdown. And it was there, cradled in the arms of the woman she loved most, that Hinoka made her decision.

"There, there…" Camilla started to reassure, hugging her lover a bit tighter, "just let it all-"

She never got the chance to finish her quiet consolation. 

Hinoka's loose grip on her back suddenly tightened into a death vice, and the tomboy followed up on her boldness by firmly pressing her lips to her own. Now it was Camilla's turn to be on the receiving end of her partner's advances, as Hinoka kissed her with a raw, fiery passion that the elder princess never would have expected from someone in her position. But Camilla happily gave in to the tomboy's affections, feeling just as lovestruck as the beautiful girl beneath her.

Hinoka held nothing back in this moment, wanting only to taste the sweet sensation of Camilla's lips pressed lovingly to her own. She made absolutely certain to carve these warm, burning sensations deep into the core of her being, a reminder that she didn't need to be perfect. That she was fine just the way she was. 

Being accepted by the woman she loved… that was all needed to break free of her chains.

Ironically enough, Camilla was the one to finally break up their intimate connection, pulling her head away as she gasped desperately for fresh air, with Hinoka doing the same. For once, Hinoka was being the dominant one in the relationship, but her lilac-haired lover didn’t mind it.

"Hah… Hah… My… how bold of you… Hinoka…" Camilla playfully joked, still struggling to catch her breath in the face of the redhead's boldness. "I never… would have expected you… to be so aggressive…"

"I… can't let you… get the leg up on me… all the time…" Hinoka shot back, giving a faint chuckle. "Not to brag, but… I totally beat you at kissing just now."

"Yes. Yes you did." She conceded. "I was completely defenseless against your charms."

They shared a gentle laugh together, and before Hinoka even realized it, she started smiling with complete sincerity.

"Now there's that wonderful smile." Camilla was swift to point out, threading her fingers through the redhead’s hair.

“Yeah… I guess I am.” Hinoka replied, staring deeply into her amber orbs. She was so in love with Camilla, and she wanted her to know that. She wanted to be the cool, confident person she believed she was, and nothing could deter her from that goal. With that mental pep talk out of the way, she suddenly had a rather embarrassing thought cross her mind, and with it came the usual feeling of meekness that she always felt with the Nohrian. This time, however, she actually had the courage to act on that impulse.

"H-Hey, Camilla?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I was, um, wondering… C-Can I, u-um… be on top of you? P-Please?"

An amused expression graced Camilla’s face. "Oh my~! And here I was thinking that you couldn’t get any bolder~!" She teased. "Of course you may do so. I'm always happy to have such a gorgeous woman lying on top of me. I'm sure you understand that feeling, right?"

"Y-Yes. I-I do." Hinoka shyly nodded. It was kind of hard for her not to relate to that feeling right now, all things considered.

The two princesses then went through a brief period of rearranging themselves atop the bed, with Camilla taking the opportunity to briefly stand up and blow out all the candles scattered across her personal chamber, while Hinoka waited nervously for her return. With all traces of light vanquished from her room, save for the faint moonlight trickling in through the windows, Camilla promptly sauntered back to the redhead, crawling atop her own covers and lying down on her back. She held both arms out in open invitation, beckoning Hinoka to come to her. 

The tomboy’s heart was pounding in her chest, but she swallowed whatever anxieties were building up in her system and proceeded to bashfully drape her slender body atop the mature woman resting contently beneath her, straddling her wide hips and placing her arms on Camilla's shoulders. Lying across somebody taller than yourself, as Hinoka just now discovered, was somewhat difficult, especially when that someone’s massive chest unintentionally got in the way each time she went to lower herself. After some brief trial-and-error, though, Hinoka found a position that felt comfortable enough for her liking, and she went about intertwining her legs with Camilla and tangling her fingers deep in between her long, silky hair that smelled faintly of lavender.

A playful giggle escaped Camilla once more as Hinoka looked down at her from her new position, the redhead’s face marred with a distinct blush.

"Please be gentle with me, okay?" Camilla whispered in a seductive tone.

“O-Of course.” Hinoka reflexively went to avert her eyes, but her lover’s words lingered in her thoughts. She might always feel embarrassed when they were together, but there wasn’t any reason for her to feel ashamed of being Camilla’s lover. With this in mind, she kept her gaze firmly locked on Camilla, who happily smiled back at her as she wrapped her own arms around the tomboy. 

Locked into a tight, loving embrace, Hinoka gave her a gentle smile as she leaned in even closer, wanting only to feel Camilla’s blissful warmth seeping into her entire body. But there was still one more thing she wished to do.

“Camilla…" she softly murmured, "Thank you so much for caring about me. I don't think I would've been able to talk to anyone else about my feelings just now. Not even Corrin. You've done so much for me and I… I just wanted to tell you how much it all means to me. I think that you're the most wonderful, amazing person I've ever known, a-and… I just want to keep being with you. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to travel the whole world with you. I… I love you so much, Camilla. I love you more than anything else in the world. So please, stay with me forever. Okay?”

Silence filled the room as her heartfelt confession slowly soaked in. Camilla didn't say anything for the longest time. She was completely speechless, which in itself was something of a rarity. But Hinoka didn't need a response to know how happy her words had made her partner. Not when she could see Camilla's once rosy blush spreading across her entire face like wildfire. Eventually, though, the purple-haired princess's surprised expression melted into one of joy, and she lovingly gazed up at Hinoka. 

“I would love nothing more than to be by your side… my sweet, darling princess."

Camilla's eyes fluttered shut, with her lips slightly puckered together as she patiently waited for the redhead to draw closer. She was practically encouraging Hinoka to make the first move, and while the tomboy fought against the faint twinge of nervousness flooding her mind, Hinoka's body already seemed to be drifting ever closer. Realizing this, Hinoka simply closed her own eyes, allowing her instincts to guide her. And there, in the comfort of each other's arms, their lips tenderly pressed together, and it was every bit as satisfying as Hinoka could have dreamed.

Any and all outside thoughts were gone in an instant, replaced by the sensation of Camilla's body happily pressed to her own. There was no war. No conflict. No fighting. Right now, the only thing on her mind was Camilla. Her gorgeous, compassionate, absolutely perfect fiancé whom she loved with all her heart.

And the best part?

Camilla thought the same thing.


End file.
